


Lead Me Anywhere

by wolfish_willow



Series: Kisses Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Holding Hands, Jonathan Byers-centric, M/M, Making Out, POV Jonathan Byers, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: His grip on Steve's hand tightened when they were back inside the house. It was still too warm but breathing was easy when Steve held him back just as tight.Direct continuation ofIn the Cool Evening Air
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington
Series: Kisses Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849858
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	Lead Me Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Second fill for the Kisses Bingo. For the prompt: Deep Kisses
> 
> Like the summary said, this one takes place right after In the Cool Evening Air ends. The fills won't all be this way, but I thought it worked here. 
> 
> Be gentle? It's been a _long_ time since I wrote anything like this.

His grip on Steve's hand tightened when they were back inside the house. It was still too warm but breathing was easy when Steve held him back just as tight. Jonathan made to go back to the living room and sit on the couch—though it was so worn at this point he might be better off sitting on the floor—where he had been before needing to step out. He didn't particularly want to. He felt better but not so much that he was up to spending more time acting like he wasn't uncomfortable.

Before he could reach it, though, Steve tugged him to a stop. Confused, Jonathan turned around. Steve looked at him for a moment, swinging their joined hands gently between them. Jonathan always thought Steve should look like he didn't belong here. Maybe others might think he didn't with his soft, expensive looking sweater and jacket. But even with all of that, Steve somehow _fit_. Better than either of them did when they spent time at Steve's house. Jonathan would take the heat here over the empty, cold decor of that place any day.

"C'mon," Steve said, taking Jonathan's other hand. Steve walked backwards through the hall, pulling Jonathan along towards his room. Letting himself be led, Jonathan watched Steve maneuver his way down the hall without turning away from him even once. He was amazed every time Steve showed just how well he knew this space. Steve spent so much time here he seemed to know this house like the back of his hand. 

When they got to his bedroom door, Steve let go of him to open it. Jonathan expected him to take hold of him again once they were inside but Steve surprised him by making his way across the room in a few long strides. Jonathan closed the door gently behind him, leaning back against it. The poster he hung on it crinkled behind him but he didn't move. He watched Steve open his window; not just a crack but halfway. The room immediately cooled down, the heat seeping out.

"There," Steve said, sounding satisfied. He turned around, a smile on his face. "Better?"

A slight breeze fluttered the drapes behind Steve. It filled Jonathan's lungs, left him able to breathe better than he had even standing on the porch. Jonathan bit his lip and looked at the floor, nodding. "Yeah."

He listened to Steve come closer, saw his feet enter his line of vision just before he felt Steve's hand cup his cheek. Steve tilted his head up until he was looking directly at him. 

"Good," he breathed, leaning in and pressing his lips to Jonathan's. Jonathan tilted his head enough that they fit together perfectly. Steve's lips were always so soft. His hands, too. Jonathan loved how they felt against his skin.

Steve pressed him more firmly against the door, his free hand slipping between Jonathan's coat and shirt. His touch was warm through the fabric but this was a heat that Jonathan couldn't get enough of. He hummed into Steve's mouth, curling his fingers into the hair on the back of his head. He scratched blunt nails against Steve's scalp, relished the way it made Steve gasp and move like he wanted to get somehow closer. 

Jonathan used the moment to deepen their kiss, arching away from the door. He was lost in it, in Steve's lips and smell and touch. He would have been happy to stay that way forever, but Steve eased up, kisses becoming a little gentler until he pulled away entirely. Jonathan leaned in, wanted to chase the feeling he'd been lost in until he felt Steve shiver against him.

"You okay?" Jonathan asked, tracing Steve's face with his eyes. His cheeks were pink again and his eyes were dark. Jonathan got a little caught up when he looked at Steve's mouth. He wanted to kiss him again but held himself still. 

"Yeah," Steve nodded but he shivered again. "Sorry, I'm kind of cold."

He shrugged with a sheepish half smile. 

"We can close the window." Jonathan relaxed his grip on Steve, sliding his hand down and across Steve's arm. He covered the hand Steve still had against Jonathan's cheek and squeezed it. 

Steve shook his head. He slipped his other hand on Jonathan's side under his shirt. His lips twitched at the sound Jonathan made. "No, you need it open."

Jonathan let go of Steve's hand and swallowed hard. "But if you're cold—"

"I can think of a couple ways to stay warm." Steve swept his thumb over Jonathan's cheek one more time before pulling away from his face. There was barely a chance to miss it when he felt it join Steve's other hand under his shirt. His fingers were so _long_. They took up so much space on Jonathan's sides and back and he would never stop wanting to feel those hands everywhere they could reach. "Bed?"

Jonathan nodded, gripping Steve's arms. "Yeah, yes."

Steve chuckled—Jonathan couldn't get enough of that sound, either—and pulled Jonathan away from the door. Jonathan went easily, more than happy to follow him to his bed and anywhere else Steve might want to take him. No matter where they ended up, Jonathan knew it would be great because they were great together.

He fell into bed with Steve, laughing into his mouth, and felt like he could breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you like it, drop me a comment? They make my day :D (kudos are also appreciated <3)


End file.
